Found
by sphinx01
Summary: Megatron is reunited with an old flame of his.


Author's Note: I kept asking myself what might have happened to the Decepticons' ship after it was discovered in "Microbots", and why only the Autobots should have a sentient ship computer. The rest is my kinky imagination. You have been warned ;-) Oh yes, this little thing about Megatron being able to connect to another computer system simply by touching it is not my invention, but can be seen in the episode "Roll for It".

Warning: No slash, but a little smut. I felt that I owe Megatron some fun time after what he's been through in "Fighter". This is not beta'd, so if you find any mistakes, please let me know, and they will be fixed.

* * *

**Found**

He had assigned four of his soldiers to sentry duty at the excavation site.

It was not really necessary to guard the ship. He had already given the human scientists a good fright, making sure those filthy organics stayed away from what was his. And since no Autobot had shown his ugly face the whole day, it was safe to assume that they had lost interest in the ship, undoubtedly deeming it worthless now its main power source was destroyed. Surely they wouldn't expect him to make a fuss about it.

Thank Primus for Autobot stupidity.

Still, he had felt that a little power demonstration was in order, and be it only to put himself a bit more into the limelight for the upcoming encounter. Yes, even the great Megatron was not completely above such things.

The ship had suffered some considerable damage in its crash and the subsequent long entombment. The electronic mechanism which normally unlocked the doors wasn't functional, so he had to resort to physical strength. It took him some effort; after all, this was a war ship, and when its doors were closed, they were meant to _stay_ closed. But eventually he'd managed it.

Most of the corridors were jammed up with debris and pieces of rock, and he spent a good half joor clambering over and around the various obstacles that presented themselves. He could have blasted his way through, of course, but he opted against it, enjoying the idea of teasing himself a bit by postponing the meeting another breem or two. It required a great deal of self-restraint not to reverse his decision when he had to turn back twice, as there was simply no way to get through. But finally, he'd made it. With a last effort, he pried open the heavy doors to the command bridge.

So here he was now, standing in the very heart and center of his once-proud flagship.

His beautiful, beautiful Nemesis.

It came close to a miracle, but the conning tower had sustained fairly little damage in the crash, probably due to its heavy shielding. In the dim glow of the emergency lights he could make out dents and cracks in the walls, burnt-out consoles and bulky pieces of metal lying around - but compared to what _could_ have happened, it was relatively harmless. And most importantly, a series of external scans had already confirmed what he had barely dared to hope: The main computer was undamaged and online.

He stepped further into the room and started to slowly walk along the circular walls, fingers brushing gently across the cool metal now and then. When he finally spoke, he made sure his voice was as soft and quiet as he could manage. "Good evening, my beauty..."

No reaction.

Well, he hadn't expected an immediate response. After all, it had been four million years.

He tried again. "Been a long time, hasn't it?"

Still no answer.

He felt a slight sting of impatience at this obvious stubbornness. "Oh, come on," he said a little louder. "Don't play dumb with me. I know you're online."

There were one or two kliks of perfect silence. Then a soft, electronic chime could be heard, and a disembodied voice spoke: "Attention. Commander on the bridge."

The voice carried the metallic echo that was typical for Cybertronians, but it was smooth and soft and - with some imagination - vaguely female. Megatron was a _very_ imaginative mech, when he set his processor to it.

He tried and failed to suppress a small, victorious smile. "Yes," he murmured approvingly. "Your Commander is back."

The silence that stretched between them was now filled with the gentle hum of the main computer systems. Megatron resumed his wanderings around the room, casting wary glances across the shadows as he waited for her to react.

Eventually, the soft chime sounded again. "Your orders, Commander?"

He paused, hesitating. Giving orders was not exactly what had brought him here, but some small talk would probably help to break the ice. "Give me a status report," he said.

The computer started to rattle off dates and figures, and Megatron listened with a kind of morbid curiosity, creating a new file in his memory banks and carefully stowing away each little piece of information while he indulged himself in fantasies of the day when he would happily blow this whole planet into oblivion. This puny, muddy, sorry little excuse for a celestial body would pay for every single scratch in his Nemesis' armor plating, he'd make sure of that.

And then she gave him the keyword he had been waiting for.

"Main power source is not accessible. All systems running on emergency power supply." For a computer, she sounded quite reproachful. He felt only half amused at the thought.

"I know," he said. "I needed the _Heart_ for a major offensive. We're still waging a war here, you know."

"Affirmative," came the reply. "But your attack failed."

There was definitely a hint of smugness in her voice now, and this angered him even more than the reminder of his failure. How did she dare to question his decisions?

"What do you know about it?" he snapped. "The _Heart_ was one of the most powerful energy sources in the universe; I can't afford to neglect such opportunities!"

The light ping she answered him with sounded suspiciously like a gloating laugh. He felt his hands ball into fists. "Don't test my patience, you -"

The next moment, realization hit him square in the faceplates, and he stopped in mid-sentence when he realized what little trap she was trying to lure him into. For a moment he was too stunned to say or do anything, but then his anger dissolved as quickly as it had come, and he couldn't help but smile incredulously. Dear Primus, four million years, and it seemed he had learned nothing at all. How could it be that the great Megatron, Supreme Leader of the Decepticons, could keep a whole army in line with a literal iron fist, but constantly made a fool of himself in front of a cheeky little femme?

His grin widened when he suddenly thought of something. "The squishies have a saying, you know," he said with a disarming gesture. "All's fair in love and war."

She was a warrior, just like him. She knew when to change tactics. "Please define term 'squishies'."

"The humans," he clarified. "Those organic creatures that dug you out."

A series of electronic pings indicated her checking her data banks. "My information is insufficient. Data input required."

She was interested in the _humans_? Pit, the crash must have rattled her circuitry more than he had thought. Nevertheless, he racked his processor for any information he could give her on the human race. "Well, they're the dominant species on this planet, though only Primus knows why. Bipedal mammals, descended from -"

"Negative," she interrupted. "Data. Input. _Required_."

It was the tone rather than the words that made him understand. Her voice had dropped to a low, sensual purr that triggered fond memory files in his CPU and sent a pleasant shiver down his back struts. His hand came up almost on its own volition to ghost across the nearest wall gently, teasingly. "And who am I to deny you, my beauty?" he breathed.

The room seemed to come to life at his words. A soft, electronic whistle could be heard, monitors flashed, and a single light was switched on abruptly, the one right in the middle of the room, directly above the Commanding Officer's seat. The invitation couldn't have been clearer.

He smiled a little as he advanced slowly, taking the three steps that led up to the chair, and a kind of solemn excitement pulsed through his spark as he took his rightful seat for the first time in four million years. He was back in control, taking back his power, taking back what was his...

Slowly and deliberately he let his fingers wander over the various controls in the chair's armrests, pushing buttons and flipping switches carefully. Many of them weren't functional any more, which she indicated to him with an almost regretful sounding chime, but to all others she reacted smoothly and willingly, submitting to his very touch. Primus, he'd _missed_ this.

The main screen flickered online suddenly, changing from black to blue to a dazzling white and then back to black again, now displaying a single line of Cybertronian glyphs: 'Data input required _now_'. Megatron tried very hard not to smirk triumphantly. He failed.

Next to all the switches and buttons in the chair's armrests were several connector sockets which allowed the occupant to directly link themselves into the ship's main systems, should the situation call for it. Normally this required some kind of plug or connection cable, but Megatron was not dependent on such external hardware. The highly sensitive sensors lining his palms allowed him to hack into any computer system he wanted with nothing more than a simple touch.

His hand hovering above the ports, it took him only a few kliks to attune his systems' electric impulses and data frequencies to hers. For a moment he enjoyed the tingly feeling of the small amounts of electricity that passed between them, but finally he gave in, and when his fingers touched the smooth metal, the connection snapped into place easily.

At least one thing was certain: She was _eager_. He barely had time to brace himself when the first combined surge of energy and data crashed into his systems, nearly jolting him out of his seat and breaking half of his firewalls with startling ease. Megatron found himself bent over in his chair, vents cycling hard and HUD flashing with warnings. "Easy, easy," he ground out as he fought to override the automatic commands that tried to push the intruder out of his processor. "Take it easy, will you?"

She withdrew immediately and gave a soft, ringing sound. "Apologies."

"I'll take that as a compliment," he murmured amusedly as he straightened his back. "You _must_ have missed me."

Instead of an answer, he received a firm, solid push against the last layer of firewalls protecting his core processor, and since the hierarchy had seemingly been re-established, he saw fit to grant her request.

This did, of course, not mean that he was idle. While she - very gently this time - felt her way into his core memory, he pushed into hers determinedly, meeting no resistance. She gave a contented hum, and when their individual data signatures fell into sync just a moment later, he sent a warm pulse of energy through the link and concomitantly initiated the downloading process.

The sheer amount of data he was confronted with was enough to send a hot tingle through all his systems. Needless to say her processor was of much higher capacity than his, simply due to its size, but _this_... He virtually lived through four million years of memories in mere fractions of an astrosecond: their departure from Cybertron, the pursuit of the Ark, the confrontation with the Autobots. Then suddenly the strong, irresistible force of the planet's gravitation that forced both ships out of their flight path, the breakdown of the engines, the seemingly endless fall, the severe crash that all but offlined her for good...

She had made it, had survived, but barely. Many systems were damaged to a degree that was beyond what her auto-repair could manage, and it had taken her quite some time to at least stabilize the rest, but time was not really an issue, for after this came the long wait: four million years of drifting back and forth between standby mode and occasional phases of being online when an earthquake or a volcano eruption jolted her awake. Species and climates, even mountains and oceans were coming and going, but nothing really changed for her, she lay helpless, motionless, alone...

But finally, _finally_, the long-awaited, long-hoped-for reunion had come.

He felt his whole body shudder and jerk under the onslaught of emotional energy all these images brought with them; her pain, her fear, her loneliness, but also her hope and determination to hold on and the wild joy at finding out that her crew and her Commander were still functional and had finally come back to her. Megabyte after megabyte of it was streaming into his processor, straining his circuitry to the point of a sweet pleasure-pain, and all the while she clung to the connection firmly, not only sharing her memories, but simultaneously taking part in his as well, greedily sucking up each little piece of information she could find. The data streams started to blend together, became a dazzling, frantic mix of images, energy and emotions, and he was dimly aware that he was losing control, that his hold over the situation was beginning to slip, but Pit, how could he possibly care about that _now_?

Her voice held an echo of deep, contented pleasure when she purred his name in that low, seductive tone of hers, and the next thing he knew was that it was just too much to bear; a flash of lightning seemed to shoot through his systems, he felt his body rear up in his seat, his circuits sparking with pleasure for a wonderful, glorious, terrible moment before nothing was left but blissfully exhausted darkness.

--*--

It took him a moment to get his bearings when he onlined.

She had dimmed the lights to a soothing semi-darkness, and all her systems were emitting a deep, gentle hum. The connection between them had not been broken, and, truth be told, Megatron did not feel especially compelled to do so. Not now, not just yet, when both their energy signatures were so flawlessly aligned, pulsing in perfect unison.

He offlined his optics again and leaned back in his chair, enjoying the gentle aftershocks running through his body. "You don't fool me, my beauty," he teased. "You _have_ missed me."

She did not deem this worthy of an answer, but he realized with proud smugness that the humming became even deeper.

"You'll be coming with me," he continued. "I'll just have to work out a plan to make sure those Pit-spawned Autobots don't get in our way. It's high time this base of mine gets a decent main computer."

"Affirmative." There was still a hint of a purr in her voice, and Megatron couldn't help but grin. He knew that, had she had a face, she'd be smiling now.

His fingers absently caressed the ports that still connected their systems while his processor already started to draw up plans for the upcoming operation...

--*--

This sucked slag.

Frenzy kicked at a stone angrily while he glared daggers at the ship. He could have been with his family now, sharing his evening ration with his siblings, and then curl up snugly in Soundwave's chest compartment to have a good recharge. Instead he had to hang around in the middle of nowhere and be bored out of his processor to guard this useless slag heap while Megatron was crawling around somewhere in the debris, doing Primus knew what.

He looked up when he heard footsteps nearing and saw Starscream striding past him on his patrol round. The Seeker didn't even bother to look at him, and that was the last straw for Frenzy.

"What the _Pit_ are we doing here?!"

Starscream paused in mid-stride and turned to him. He wore his usual sneer, but his optics flashed angrily. "Got a problem, soldier?"

"You bet I do!" Frenzy was much too pissed off by now to be intimidated. He pointed at the wreck. "Why do we have to guard this worthless lump? It's a complete waste of time, and we've been standing around here for joors! What the frag is the big boss doing in there that can possibly take him that long?!"

For some reason, the sneer on Starscream's faceplates slowly turned into a salacious grin at these last words. "Aww, don't blow a fuse, little sparkling," he taunted. "I'll tell you when you're older."

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own The Transformers, and I don't make any money with this.


End file.
